Uri Maknae Kembali
by Belle Ken
Summary: "Itu benar, kau memang menyusahkan. Kau keras kepala, kau susah diatur, dan kau sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tidak ada yang sepertimu di antara kami semua!"


**Tittle : Uri Maknae Kembali**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO, Appa dan Eomma Sehun**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash.**

Pagi yang begitu cerah,, seperti biasa jalanan di kota Seoul selalu ramai dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang melakukan aktifitas mereka setiap hari. Kota besar yang terlihat begitu nyaman untuk selalu dinikmati setiap suasananya. Banyak hal bisa terlihat pada mereka yang begitu sibuk dengan bermacam aktifitas. Begitu halnya di sebuah dormitory yang cukup besar bertempat di bagian kota tersebut, selalu terlihat ramai terkadang menjadi gaduh karena ulah penghuni dari dorm itu. Mereka,,penghuni dorm yang sering membuat tetangga mereka menjadi pusing dan tertanggu itu, adalah 12 orang namja tampan dan terkenal. Mereka yang sering disebuat salah satu boyband yang sedang naik daun, mereka adalah boyband EXO.

Exo hari ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan, para member menghabiskan masa liburnya dengan bersantai di dorm. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi ada beberapa yang sudah sibuk dengan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. D.O sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member yang dibantu oleh Lay dan Chen. Suho sang leader sudah terbiasa bangun pagi walaupun tidak ada kegiatan cukup penting yang lakukakannya dipagi ini. Sedangkan member yang lain masih asik dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, sarapan sudah hampir siap, bangunkan mereka.", D.O sudah terbiasa menyuruh Suho sang leader hal seperti ini dan nyatanya dia tidak pernah menolak.

Suho memasuki tiap kamar para member dan membangunkan mereka satu persatu. Semua member akhirnya terbangun walaupun sedikit susah saat membangunkan pasangan BaekYeol dan maknae mereka Jongin dan Sehun. Kris, sang Duizhang pun ternyata cukup malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berkat Tao si maknae Exo-M yang menarik-narik kakinya, akhirnya Kris keluar juga dari peraduan.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Semua terlihat lebih segar dan wangi setelah dipaksa untuk membersihkan diri terkecuali si maknae Sehun.

"Kenapa kita harus bangun sepagi ini hyung, hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal? Apa hyung akan mengajak kami jalan-jalan?", Jongin si lead dancer yang biasanya paling susah dibangunkan, hari ini sedang bersemangat.

"Kai benar hyung, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini,,,", Sehun menimpali sambil menguap.

Sementara Kris hanya mengikuti tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan yang lainnya tidak ada protes sama sekali.

"Kai,, kau harus biasakan untuk bangun pagi, lebih baik lagi jika kita olah raga pagi itu akan membuat kita sehat. Dan kau maknae, tidak ada yang namanya bermalas-malasan. Kau yang paling manja dan susah diatur disini. Kau yang selalu paling terakhir bangun dan bahkan hari ini kau sudah ikut duduk di meja makan tanpa membersihkan badan dahulu." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. Sehun hanya diam terlihat acuh dengan yang dikatakan hyungnya.

"Namanya juga maknae, hyung,, ya wajar kalau Sehun paling malas dan paling egois.", celetuk Baekhyun

"Dan wajar sekali kalau dia paling manja, tiap pagi susah dibangunkan, tiap malam sebelum tidur minta dibuatkan susu, jika tidak dia tidak akan bisa tidur dan akan meminta ditemani sampai tertidur karena takut sendiri." Chanyeol memperjelas lagi maksud Baekhyun dan diberi anggukan oleh member yang lainnya. Sementara Kris, tetap diam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!", teriak Sehun dengan wajah merah karena kesal.

"Sudah,,sudah,, ayo kita mulai sarapan." Kris tiba-tiba menyelamatkan suasana tegang pagi ini. Suho yang memang satu kamar dengan Sehun hanya terdiam, dia tahu jelas karena Sehun memang seperti itu. Bahkan orang tua Sehun menitipkan Sehun pada mereka. Dan mereka juga sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sehun.

Mereka semua makan dengan diam, hari ini tidak ada yang berbicara sampai sarapan mereka selesai. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, bahkan sarapannya pun hanya dimakan setengahnya saja, dia langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan diam. Semua member yang masih duduk di meja makan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya Sehun marah.", Chen berkomentar.

"Kenapa dia harus marah, apa yang Chanyeol hyung bilang tadi kan memang kenyataan.", Tao ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian semua tidak seharusnya membuat masalah saat masih pagi, apalagi saat kita sedang makan. Semua mood akan menjadi buruk sampai hari ini berakhir. Apalagi yang mengalaminya adalah Sehun, maknae kita. Kalian sudah tahu jelas kan, Sehun itu seperti apa jika sedang dalam mood jelek?!", Xiumin.. sang hyung tertua akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Xiumin itu benar. Sehun memang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan.", Luhan turut mengomentari.

"Iya hyung, apalagi jika dia sudah dekat Luhan hyung, dia tidak akan mau lepas dan dia juga tidak bisa mengerti situasi kapan saat bersikap professional dan kapan saat kita bisa bercanda. Dia seakan tidak peduli, tetap saja manja". Baekhyun kembali berkata. DO dan Lay sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka.

Sementara Sehun di kamarnya hanya duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena kesal. _**"Mereka semua menyebalkan! Tidak ada yang membelaku. Apa mereka lupa dengan janji mereka pada orang tua ku untuk selalu menjagaku? Hyung apaan mereka, sangat tega menganiaya maknaenya tanpa ampun!"**_, rutuknya sendirian yang memang benar-benar tidak sadar akan sifatnya.

Mereka semua minus Sehun berada di ruang keluarga untuk bersantai. Ada yang menonton tv, ada yang bermain game, ada yang hanya mengobrol biasa.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak keluar kamar, apa dia masih marah?", Kai bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, nanti pasti akan baik sendiri. Kita siang ini ada latihan kan, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan keluar nanti.", Kris menjawab dengan pandangan yang masih setia ke depan tv.

"Kita sudah salah. Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak terlalu memanjakannya, bahkan Kai saja yang umurnya tidak beda jauh darinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa." Suho berbicara sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan agar maknae itu bisa berubah, hyung?", tanya Baekhyun dan akhirnya yang lainpun menjadi terfokus pada pembicaraan tentang Sehun.

Sudah pukul 1 siang mereka akan bersiap-siap ke tempat latihan. Semua sudah berkumpul, hanya tinggal Sehun yang masih saja setia di kamarnya. Suho akhirnya kembali untuk memanggil Sehun agar segera bersiap.

"Sehunie,, ayo kita berangkat, yang lain sudah menunggu di luar", Suho hanya memanggil dari luar dia tidak masuk lagi ke kamar.

"….."

"Sehunie…."

"….."

"Oh Sehun, kau sedang apa di dalam, huh?", Suho sedikit emosi.

Sehun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, berjalan melewati Suho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Member lain yang sudah menunggu di luar terlihat bosan. Hingga Sehun datang tiba-tiba tanpa bicara dan langsung masuk ke dalam Van exo-k mereka. Yang lain hanya menatapnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diam.

Saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan, semua hanya terdiam termasuk pasangan happy virus BaekYeol. Perjalanan cukup jauh, hingga akhirnya Suho tidak tahan untuk berbicara pada Sehun.

"Sehunie, kau kenapa diam saja? Apa karena masalah tadi pagi?", tanya Suho langsung.

"…" Sehun tetap diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar.

"Apa kau bisu? Kalau orang bertanya harusnya dijawab!", Suho kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tegas, membuat tak seorangpun di dalam mobil tersebut berani menyanggahnya. Sang leader kalau sudah marah memang seperti ini, auranya pemimpinnya akan keluar yang secara otomatis para dongsaeng akan menjadi terdiam karena takut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung…", jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara."

Suho menghela nafas, dia tahu Sehun sedang marah dan dia pun kesal dibuatnya. Suho tidak bertanya lagi, dia diam sampai mobil berhenti di parkiran tempat mereka akan latihan. Mereka berdua belas turun dari mobil. Kris menghampiri Suho dan merangkulnya lalu mengajak berjalan bersama ke ruang latihan. Sehun berjalan sendiri, yang lain seakan tak peduli dengan maknae tersebut.

Saat latihan Sehun terlihat tidak bisa konsentrasi, dia sering melakukan kesalahan sehingga Kai dan yang lain sering menegurnya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar.", perintah Kris pada yang lainnya. Mereka akhirnya duduk bersama untuk istirahat sejenak sambil minum.

"Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini? Kita akan tampil besok..", tanya Kai dengan wajah yang menampakkan raut khawatir untuk penampilan mereka besok di Music Bank.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak konsen saja" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kalau begitu berkonsentrasilah! Kau tidak kasihan pada kami semua,huh? Berapa kali kami harus mengulangi gerakan yang sama dari awal hanya karena kesalahan satu orang?", Kai menjadi emosi.

"Kau ini juga Lead dancer di exo, kenapa bisa kacau begini gerakanmu?", Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Mianhe,, aku tidak sengaja", jawab sehun enteng.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melanjutkan latihan. Latihan kali ini sampai malam. Semakin lama berlangsung latihan mereka, tidak membuat perubahan apapun pada Sehun, dia tetap saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun, kau tak usah ikut latihan!" bentak Kai saking kesalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk saja, daripada mengganggu.", Tao menambahkan.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti ikut latihan, dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk sendiri. Yang lain hanya memandangnya saja, tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Luhan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sehun yang duduk sendiri "Sehunie,, kau kenapa hmm? Kenapa hari ini kau berbeda sekali? Ceritakan pada hyung, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?", Luhan mencoba bertanya dengan baik-baik pada dongsaeng manjanya itu.

"hiks….", Sehun menunduk dan mengusap air matanya. Luhan menjadi terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau menangis?", Luhan mencoba melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan langsung merangkul pundak Sehun. Dia menghusap punggung Sehun mencoba menenangkannya. "Sudah,, jangan menangis.. kau ini namja, kau sudah besar kenapa masih cengeng?". Yang lain hanya menatap dengan penuh tanya. Sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis, dia mengusap kasar sisa air matanya lalu beranjak keluar."

"Kau mau kemana?", teriak Luhan yang melihat Sehun tetap berjalan keluar.

"Aku akan kembali ke dorm duluan." Sehun menjawab setelah menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang bersama, kita akan makan malam dulu sebelum kembali ke dorm", teriak Luhan yang melihat langkah Sehun makin menjauh,

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja dia dengan keras kepalanya. Dia pasti bisa membeli makan sendiri jika lapar." , DO yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara juga karena kesal melihat ulah Sehun seharian ini. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan hari ini. Luhan dan yang lain hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala sekali." Kris yang seorang pendiam pun akhirnya berkomentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak habis pikir dengan sifat maknaenya itu. Tapi jangan salah, Kris memang terkenal sebagai leader Exo-M dengan gaya coolnya, dia memang sedikit bicara. Dia termasuk leader yang sangat peduli pada groupnya. Kris akan selalu menyikapi masalah secara dewasa, tidak akan pernah ada yang berani membuat dia marah, termasuk leader Exo-K. Di sinilah letak charisma sang duizhang.

"Ayo kita akhiri latihan hari ini, aku rasa sudah cukup, kita pasti sudah siapkan untuk besok?" Suho mengakhiri

"Tapi hyung, Sehun….", ucapan Kai terpotong

"Aku sudah lapar, kita makan sekarang", Suho tidak menanggapi seakan tak peduli dengan Sehun.

"Ayo kita makan…..", Baekyeol bersorak girang. Yang lain hanya berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

Sampai dorm, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Suho yang satu kamar dengan Sehun pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka. Suho melihat Sehun sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. _**"Apa dia sudah makan malam?"**_, tanya Suho dalam hati sedikit khawatir dengan maknaenya. Suho akhirnya bergegas ke kamar mandi, dia tidak ingin memikirkan Sehun lagi hari ini.

Mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk penampilan dalam acara MuBank hari ini. Semua terlihat begitu sibuk menyiapkan apa saja yang harus mereka bawa ke lokasi acara. Sehun si maknae yang biasanya selalu diingatkan dan selalu dibantu menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri, sekarang terlihat sibuk. Dia melakukannya sendiri. Semua member tidak ada yang bertanya, karena mereka juga sedang disibukkan dengan keperluan masing-masing.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lokasi acara. Saat sedang menunggu di backstage, Kai dan Tao menghampiri Sehun. "Jangan lakukan kesalahan hari ini", kata Kai dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tahu!" Sehun menjawabnya dengan tidak kalah sinis.

Kris dan Luhan memperhatikan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh maknae mereka. Kris masih cukup bersabar melihatnya dan Luhan seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan Sehun, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Suho memanggil semua member, "mari kita berkumpul sebentar", akhirnya semua mendekati Suho dan Kris yang sedari tadi sudah siap disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan perform, lakukan yang terbaik. Hari ini pasti akan berjalan lancar, jika kita semua saling bekerja sama. Aku harap tidak melihat hal yang sama seperti saat latihan kemarin.", Kris bersuara. Dia memang terkenal dengan sikap Perfectionisnya. Dia menuntut profesionalitas pada setiap member. Itu menyebabkan semua menjadi semakin tegang saat mereka naik ke stage.

Penampilan Exo akhirnya berakhir dengan lancar, walaupun sedikit terjadi kecelakaan kecil yang dialami maknae mereka. Sehun hampir terjatuh, kakinya terpleset. Kai yang saat itu berada dekat dengan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Tanpa disadari Kai memang khawatir dengan Sehun. Beruntung insiden kecil itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Mereka tampil dengan professional hingga selesai.

Sehun dan member lain kembali ke backstage. Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk beristirahat. Sehun yang awalnya terlihat baik-baiknya saja saat kembali ke backstage, tiba-tiba meringis memegangi kakinya seperti sedang menahan sakit. Lay yang memperhatikannya dari tadi langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Gwenchana, Sehunie?", Lay bertanya sambil memegang pundak Sehun. Sehun sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Nan Gwenchana, Hyung." Jawabnya biasa, menyembunyikan sakit pada kakinya.

"Ini minum dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke dorm." Lay berdiri sambil mengangsurkan minuman untuk Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung", Sehun menerima minuman yang diberikan Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, hyung?", belum sempat Lay duduk, D.O sudah tidak sabar bertanya ingin tahu keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya kakinya keseleo, tapi dia tidak mengakuinya dan berpura-pura tidak apa-apa." Jawab Lay dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

"_**Sudah ku duga akan seperti itu. Anak itu keras kepala jika sedang marah. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia terlihat berbeda?"**_, D.O bergumam sendiri.

Sementara yang lainnya terlihat cukup kelelahan, tidak begitu banyak obrolan dari mereka. Hari ini berjalan lancar, mereka cukup puas terutama sang duizhang.

"Sebelum kembali ke dorm, aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih untuk kerja keras hari ini, kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik", ucap Sang Leader Suho yang diberikan anggukan setuju oleh Kris. Semua menyambut dengan senyuman.

Mereka keluar menuju parkiran untuk kembali ke dorm. Selama berjalan ke parkiran Sehun hanya diam, dia berusaha terlihat normal saat berjalan agar tidak ada yang curiga jika kakinya sebenarnya sangat sakit saat ini. Hingga sampai dorm, Sehun masih berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Padahal keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari wajahnya karena menahan sakit. Dia berjalan paling terakhir menuju kamarnya dan Suho. Suho yang sedang membereskan peralatannya melihat Sehun masuk kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Oh Sehun,, jangan langsung tidur." Perintah Suho, Sehun hanya diam saja.

"_**Anak itu kenapa berbeda sekali hari ini, dia tidak banyak bicara, dia juga tidak merepotkan? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh saat dia tidak manja dan melakukan semua sendiri tanpa minta bantuan yang lain? Terasa ada yang kurang,,,"**_, Suho jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Sehun akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya bergegas untuk mandi, Suho memperhatikan cara berjalan Sehun yang sedikit tidak normal. Sehun menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Apa kakimu sakit?", tanya Suho agak sedikit canggung tapi tersirat nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Jawab Sehun singkat, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Malam menjelang, semua sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Sementara Sehun masih terjaga diranjangnya, dia terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Jangan beritahu mereka, eomma. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"…."

"karena aku sudah menyusahkan mereka", Sehun berbicara seperti sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Tanpa disadari, Suho sudah memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi dengan berpura-pura tidur di ranjangnya. Dia mendengar bagaimana Sehun berbicara dengan eommanya. Sehun tidak berubah, dia masih manja terhadap eommanya. Dan sepertinya sifat itu tidak akan bisa dihilangkan. Suho bisa memakluminya karena Sehun juga maknae dalam keluarganya. Suho tahu appa dan eoma Sehun sangat protektif terhadap Sehun, karena memang Sehun mudah sekali sakit. Hari ini dia berusaha terlihat mandiri di depan semua member karena tidak ingin dianggap kekanak-kanakan dan menyusahkan lagi, tapi ternyata saat berhadapan dengan eommanya dia masihlah anak kecil yang butuh pelukan hangat orang tua. Suho menjadi merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya dan member lain terhadap Sehun.

Sehun berjalan terseok sedikit menyeret kaki kirinya yang sakit keluar kamar. Suho menjadi penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun keluar kamar. Sehun yang takut gelap sedang memberanikan diri mencari sesuatu keluar. Suho tidak tega, dia mengikuti Sehun. Ternyata Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur.

"_**Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"**_, Suho jadi ingin tahu. Dia melihat Sehun kerepotan memegangi baskom yang berisi air sambil berjalan ke arah sofa di ruang tamu. Sehun hampir terjatuh lagi, dan untungnya Luhan dengan sigap datang membantunya.

"Hyung,,", panggil Sehun sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa hyung bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku haus, ingin mengambil air ke dapur, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu membawa baskom dan hampir terjatuh, aku langsung saja berlari ke arah mu.", Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil menghela nafas melihat Sehun.

"Kakimu sakit? Karena kejadian di acara tadi?", tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung..", Sehun berbohong.

Luhan mengambil alih baskom yang dipegang Sehun dan menuntun Sehun berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang mengompresnya." Luhan memeras handuk lalu mengompres kaki Sehun tanpa mendengar bantahan dari Sehun.

Suho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalau sakit katakan saja, jangan menahannya,, kakimu menjadi bengkak begini bagaimana mungkin tidak sakit.", Omel Suho sambil melihat kaki Sehun.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, maknae."

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau kembalilah tidur. Dan Luhan hyung juga, sini aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kalian istirahatlah duluan, aku akan menyusul ke kamar setelah ini selesai." Sehun mengambil handuk yang dipegang Luhan. Luhan dan Suho saling berpandangan heran, _**" apa yang terjadi dengan uri maknae? kenapa menjadi seperti ini?"**_ Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua. Mereka tidak bisa lagi memaksa untuk membantu Sehun, jika Sehun sudah menjadi keras kepala begini. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kamar masing-masing meninggalkan Sehun yang sesekali masih meringis menahan sakit dikakinya.

Pagi hari dorm masih sangat tenang, ada beberapa yang sudah terbangun. Suho, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, D.O dan Chen sedang bersiap-siap berangkat, mereka akan menghadiri sebuah acara dari pagi ini. Sementara yang lainnya tidak mempunyai jadwal jadi mereka bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa teriakan dari sang Leader. Sebelum berangkat tadi, Suho memang sengaja membiarkan yang lainnya beristirahat terutama si maknae yang kakinya masih terbalut handuk saat tidur, Suho tidak tega membangunkannya karena sepertinya dia begitu lelah. Tidak lupa juga D.O menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berenam.

Sehun terbangun setelah mendengar suara yang berisik di luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan happy virus BaekYeol yang melakukannya. Ternyata hari sudah siang, dia melihat kakinya yang masih dibalut handuk hasil kompresan tadi malam, bengkaknya sudah berkurang dan walaupun masih sedikit nyeri jika digerakkan tapi dia masih bisa menahannya. Sehun akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membasuh muka ke kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan pusing. Sehun kembali duduk menunggu sampai rasa pusingnya mereda. Dia tidak tahu, entah kenapa badannya terasa tidak enak hari ini, tapi dia tidak begitu memikirkannya. Setelah merasa pusingnya mereda, dia kembali beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun keluar kamarnya, dia berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Saat melewati ruang tengah, terlihat Kris, Tao dan Kai yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi sambil mengobrol. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang asik bermain game.

"Kau baru bangun, Sehunie? Kenapa dengan kakimu?", tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan kaki Sehun. Sementara Tao dan Kai hanya diam saja, mereka juga ikut memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan begitu berhati-hati dan pelan sekali.

"Sedikit keseleo, hyung,, tapi ini sudah tidak apa-apa.", Sehun menampakkan senyumnya ke arah mereka bertiga sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mungkin saja gara-gara acara kemarin, hyung.. Sehun kan hampir terjatuh di stage kakinya jadi keseleo. Untung saja Kai dengan sigap membantunya.", Tao menebak yang diberi anggukan oleh Kai.

"Hohoho.. maknae kita sudah bangun ternyata," tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun. "Nyenyak tidurnya?", tanya Baek seperti meledek. "Ayo sarapan dulu, makan yang banyak ne, Luhan hyung sedang tidak ada, apa perlu hyung yang menyuapi?", tambah Chanyeol dengan sindiran halusnya ditambah dengan wajah yang benar-benar dibuat seramah mungkin.

Sehun diam, tidak melanjutkan makannya. Karena selain dibuat kesal, nafsu makannya memang sedang berkurang saat itu. Dia berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh para hyung gilanya itu. Tapi semakin lama Sehun tidak tahan dengan mereka, akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan mereka di dapur berdua yang sedang tertawa puas.

Sehun berjalan pelan akan kembali ke kamarnya, Kris yang masih duduk bersamaTao dan Kai diruang tengah tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Sehunie, apa kakimu sudah diobati?", Sehun berhenti sebentar dan hanya menggangguk lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu Sehunie,,", panggil Kris lagi dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh dari mereka. Kris memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat.

"Ada apa hyung,, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Jawab sehun dengan pandangan lesu.

"Apa kau sudah makan hum? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?", tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir. Kris baru saja akan memegang kening Sehun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, langsung ditepis oleh Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung.. jangan khawatir " jawabnya lemas dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun berjalan menjauhi Kris yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya dari belakang, tiba-tiba saja Sehun kembali merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, semua terasa berputar. Sehun memegangi kepalanya karena tidak tahan lagi, dia akhirnya berjongkok masih berusaha agar tetap tersadar. Kris yang melihatnya langsung berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunie..! Gwencana, Sehunie?", tanya Kris panik. Sehun masih merasakan pusing, dia tidak bisa menjawab Kris. Kris mencoba membantu Sehun, dia memegangi badan Sehun yang bergetar. Tanpa sengaja Kris menyentuh kulitnya _**"panas sekali", **_pikir Kris. Dia lalu meraba kening Sehun juga.

"Kau demam, sebaiknya kau istirahat", Kris membantu Sehun untuk berdiri agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Sehun sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi, dia terlihat begitu lemas tidak bertenaga.

"hei, Sehunie.. Sehunie..", panggil Kris sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun setengah sadar dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, dia menatap Kris tanpa suara. Sehun ingin untuk tetap tersadar, berusaha melawan tubuhnya agar bergerak. Tapi ternyata dia tidak kuat. Lidahnya seakan tercekat, ingin bersuara pun tidak bisa.

"Sehunie,,, ayo sadar..", Kris masih berusaha menyadarkan Sehun dengan menepuk pipinya dan mengguncang tubuh Sehun berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur dia semakin lemas hingga akhirnya benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Kris memanggil yang lainnya untuk membantu membawa Sehun ke kamarnya. Mereka terkejut melihat Sehun dipeluk Kris dengan wajah yang begitu pucat.

"Sehun kenapa hyung?", tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Kris

"Ayo kita bawa dia masuk." Kata Kris sambil mengangkat tubuh Sehun bersama Chanyeol untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

"Baekie, ambilkan air untuk mengompres tubuhnya.", Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat bengong karena terkejut akhirnya berlari ke dapur mengambil air.

"Kai, panggilkan dokter!", teriak Kris dari dalam kamar Sehun.

"Baik, Hyung." Jawab Kai dan segera menghubungi Dokter yang biasa menangani mereka jika ada yang sakit. Sementara Tao menyusul ke kamar Sehun untuk melihat keadaannya.

Sehun dibaringkan di ranjang, lalu Kris menyelimutinya. Chanyeol terlihat menyesal dari raut wajahnya. Dia begitu terkejut melihat Sehun menjadi selemah ini. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini pada maknae mereka. Belakangan ini semua sudah memperlakukan Sehun secara berbeda dan lebih keras. Tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk membuat Sehun sedikit lebih dewasa dan lebih disiplin. Tapi ternyata mereka salah.

Baekhyun datang membawa baskom dan handuk untuk mengompres Sehun. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya melihatnya saja. Baekhyun terlihat begitu panik, dia tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Pandangannya hanya pada Sehun yang belum kunjung sadar. Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat memegangi kening Sehun yang sangat panas. Baekhyun lalu mengompresnya dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan thermometer yang diberikan oleh Tao. Sesekali Baekhyun menepuk pipi Sehun untuk membangunkannya, tapi Sehun tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, hyung? Mengapa dia bisa sampai pingsan begini?, tanya Chanyeol sedih.

"Aku rasa dia memang sudah sakit sejak kemarin, tapi anak ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah sakit saja masih bisa melawan dan pura-pura kuat."

"Mungkin dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia bisa sendiri, hyung", kata Tao.

"Hyung, kemana Kai? Kenapa dokter belum datang juga? Demam Sehun sangat tinggi, bagaimana ini?", Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun sangat panik. Kris lalu mendekati Sehun dan melihat keadaannya.

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Di Rumah sakit, Sehun langsung ditangani oleh Dokter. Mereka berlima menunggu di luar. Hari masih siang. Member yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, tapi Kris merasa mereka harus tahu keadaan Sehun, sehingga Kris langsung menghubungi Suho sang leader.

Tidak lama kemudian Suho datang bersama manajer hyung dan yang lainnya. Mereka sepertinya terburu-buru untuk sampai secepatnya di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", Suho langsung bertanya pada Kris.

"Dokter masih di dalam memeriksanya".

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya, memang tadi pagi aku sudah memperhatikan wajahnya sedikit pucat, tapi aku pikir dia baik-baik saja karena dia tidak mengeluh ataupun manja seperti biasa yang dia lakukan saat mengatakan dirinya sedang sakit. Dia tidak banyak bicara belakangan ini ." Suho terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Apa kita terlalu keras padanya?", tanya Suho kembali.

"Sudahlah,,dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.", jawab Kris sambil memegang pundak Suho untuk menenangkannya.

Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang periksa, mereka dengan wajah khawatir yang terlihat begitu jelas lalu berlari menghampiri Dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana? Dia tidak apa-apa kan, Dok?", tanya Suho.

"Dia sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang tertidur, untuk sementara dia harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa hari. Apa ada keluarganya di sini?", dokter bertanya pada mereka.

"Orang Tuanya akan datang nanti, Dok. Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi pada dongsaeng kami?", tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak tenang menunggu.

"Dia harus beristirahat total, dia terkena typus. Itu juga disebabkan karena kelelahan akut. Demamnya terlalu tinggi hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.", Dokter menjelaskan. "Kalian boleh melihatnya, usahakan jangan mengganggunya dulu.", kata Dokter lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya jangan semua berada di rumah sakit, kalian menjaga Sehun bergantian saja, agar tidak menimbulkan banyak berita.", Kata manajer hyung menyarankan. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke dorm dan yang menjaga Sehun hanya Luhan, Kris dan Suho. Tak lama berselang setelah yang lain pulang ke dorm, orang tua Sehun akhirnya datang.

"Ahjuma, Ahjjusi… ", sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil memberi hormat.

Orang tua Sehun memberikan senyum hangat mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?", tanya mereka. "Dia masih tertidur.. Ahjuma maafkan kami karena tidak menjaga Sehun dengan benar" Luhan menjelaskan dengan penyesalan. Orang tua Sehun sudah menganggap semua member sebagai anak mereka, jadi apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, mereka menganggap itu adalah hal yang tidak harus diperbesar.

"Sudahlah Luhan goon, Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir. Dia memang mudah sakit, untuk itu kami menitipkannya pada kalian agar selalu mengingatkan Sehun meminum Vitaminnya. Kami percaya kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Anak itu saja yang memang keras kepala jika diberitahu", eomma Sehun menjelaskan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sangat tahu jelas bagaimana sifat manja anak bungsunya tersebut.

Appa Sehun pun menyarankan, "Kalian pasti lelah, sebaiknya pulang saja untuk beristirahat. Biar kami yang menjaga Sehun malam ini. Kalian bisa kembali besok, jika tidak ada jadwal."

Mereka bertiga kembali ke dorm. Sampai dorm ternyata semua masih duduk di ruang tamu tanpa ada suara entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Kris, Luhan dan Suho yang melihat suasana seperti itu, menjadi turut bersedih.

"Mengapa kalian semua duduk di sini? Ayo kembali ke kamar beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin melihat ada yang sakit lagi seperti Sehun. Besok yang tidak ada jadwal, boleh ikut aku menjaga Sehun di rumah sakit" ,perintah Kris dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Di rumah sakit, Sehun masih dijaga oleh eommanya, sementara sang appa harus kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan yang mendesak. Sehun sudah terbangun sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Eomma,,", panggil Sehun sambil mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang.

Sang eomma langsung berlari menghampiri, "Adul,, mau kemana? Kau harus istirahat jangan banyak bergerak, semalam demammu kembali tinggi.", kata eomma Sehun sambil menahannya agar tidak jadi turun dari ranjang. "Badanmu masih hangat, tapi untung saja tidak sepanas semalam.", kata eomma sedikit lebih lega.

"Aku ingin pulang saja,, aku tidak mau di sini!", jawab Sehun sedikit merengek.

"Kau masih sakit, Sehunie,, kau masih di bawah pantauan Dokter. Sudah jangan membantah lagi.", kata eomma Sehun setelah melihat anaknya mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu,, sebentar lagi hyungmu akan datang ke sini. Kau tidak akan kesepian. Sebaiknya makan dulu ne, eomma suapi.", eomma mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Shireo!", Sehun membelakangi eommanya.

"_**anak ini benar-benar.. para hyungnya pasti kewalahan menghadapinya",**_ pikir Nyonya Oh, sang eomma sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Beberapa saat terdiam, "eomma… hiks..", panggil Sehun lagi masih membelakangi eommanya.

"Ada apa adul, apa ada yang sakit? Kau ingin apa katakan pada eomma."

"Aku ingin pulang,,,"

Eomma Sehun sampai memutar bola matanya menghadi anak bungsunya ini yang terlewat keras kepala.

"Kita pulang setelah kau benar-benar sehat, ne.", kata eomma Sehun dengan lembut sambil menghusap sayang kepala Sehun yang tetap membelakanginya itu, hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali tertidur.

Sebagian member Suho, Kris, Baekhyun, Lay dan Kai datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sehun, mereka membuka pintu ruang rawat Sehun secara perlahan, karena tidak ingin mengganggu. Di dalam ruangan mereka melihat Sehun yang berbaring membelakangi eommanya. Dan eomma Sehun sedang mengusap punggung Sehun sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir, menandakan agar mereka tidak berisik. Semua memberi hormat pada eomma Sehun. Kemudian beliau menghampiri para member.

"Dia baru saja tertidur. Sejak tadi pagi dia selalu minta pulang. Padahal dokter belum mengijikannya karena typusnya belum hilang." Mereka memandang prihatin Sehun.

"Dia jika sedang sakit memang selalu begini, akan makin seperti anak kecil dan sangat sensitif.", kata eomma Sehun sambil melihat Sehun yang tengah tertidur.

"Ahjuma akan pulang sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di rumah. Bisa Ahjuma menitipkan Sehun pada kalian?"

"Kami akan menjaganya malam ini, ahjuma beristirahat saja di rumah.", kata Suho yang disetujui oleh member lain.

"Baiklah, jika dia sudah bangun nanti, tolong bujuk dia untuk memakan makanannya. Ahjuma percayakan Sehun pada kalian.", kata Nyonya Oh, yang kemudian mendekati ranjang putranya dan mengecup selikas pucuk kepala Sehun lalu berpamitan pulang.

Mereka menunggu hingga Sehun terbangun. Sehun sedikit melenguh karena terganggu dengan infusnya.

"Hei,,, kau sudah bangun,,", sapa Suho dengan senyuman.

"Hyung…", kaget Sehun. "Dimana eomma..?", tanyanya. Matanya mengitari ruangan mencari sosok orang yang melahirkannya itu.

"eomma sedang pulang sebentar, kami yang akan menggantikannya untuk menjagamu hari ini.", jawab Lay.

Sehun hanya diam saja. Lagi-lagi dia akan merepotkan para hyungnya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan mereka. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang Sehun bayangkan. Dia harus terbaring lemah di rumah sakit sekarang. _**"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Eomma kenapa harus pulang…."**_, pikirnya.

"hehe.. aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, hyung. Besok atau mungkin nanti aku sudah bisa pulang.", kata Sehun berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka tahu Sehun berbohong dan mereka tetap khawatir melihat Sehun.

Sehun bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Saat duduk dia merasa pusing kembali. _**"Sial, kenapa pusing ini datang lagi. Bahkan situasi saja tidak mau membantuku saat ini."**_, rutuk Sehun.

Kai menghampirinya, "Kau akan kemana? Kenapa bangun?" tanya Kai.

"Aku ingin ke toilet"

"Biar aku bantu.."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tahu kau tidak kuat berdiri. Lihat wajahmu seperti mayat begitu masih saja sok kuat", omel Kai, akhirnya Sehun mengalah karena memang dia belum kuat dan perlu ke toilet. Kai membantu Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan memapahnya menuju toilet. Yang lain melihatnya menjadi tersenyum menyaksikan dua maknae mereka sedang akur.

Saat Sehun kembali ke ranjang yang masih dibantu Kai dengan setia, dia melihat membernya telah lengkap. _**"Ini semakin memalukan. Mereka akan menganggap ku kekanak-kanakkan dan menyusahkan lagi. Apalagi mereka melihat aku dipapah oleh Kai. Pasti aku akan dibilang berlebihan."**_, Sehun frustasi memikirkannya. Dia sudah salah tingkah melihat mereka yang semua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sehun.

Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan D.O langsung menghampiri Sehun setelah dia berbaring lagi di ranjangnya. Luhan langsung memegang kening Sehun. "Kau masih demam Sehunie, jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

"Kau makan, ne..", Luhan sudah bersiap akan menyuapi Sehun.

"…..", Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Mulutku pahit, aku tidak ingin makan apapun, hyung…", jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, itu artinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kau belum sehat.", Kris menjawab dengan datar.

"jika kau ingin cepat bisa pulang, makanlah sekarang.", Suho menambahkan

Sehun menjadi takut melihat dua leader tersebut jika sedang serius. Akhirnya Sehun mau makan walaupun dengan memaksakan diri. Selesai makan Sehun lalu meminum obatnya dan kembali berbaring.

"Tidurlah.. kami akan menjagamu.", perintah Luhan sambil membenahi selang infus Sehun.

"Aku belum mengantuk.", jawab Sehun lemas.

"Tapi kau masih demam, typusmu belum hilang. Kau benar-benar harus beristirahat, Sehunie..", Chen turut menasihati Sehun.

"Aku ingin duduk sebentar..", Xiumin akhirnya membantu mengisi bantal di belakang punggung Sehun agar dia bisa bersandar dengan lebih nyaman.

Beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, akhirnya Kris bersuara, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kalau kau sedang sakit saat itu? Apa kau tidak menganggap kami ada?", tanya Kris yang duduk di ranjang Sehun sambil memandang Sehun meminta jawaban jujur.

Sehun menjadi takut "Mianhe hyung.. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian semua." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Itu benar, kau memang menyusahkan. Kau keras kepala, kau susah diatur, dan kau sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tidak ada yang sepertimu di antara kami semua!", tatapan Kris semakin tajam terhadap Sehun. Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam tanpa berani mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Tapi apakah kau tahu..? Aku merasa karena kaulah kami menjadi bisa bertanggung jawab, aku merasa semakin dewasa karena punya maknae nakal sepertimu. Sebagaimana menyebalkannya dirimu, yang meskipun terkadang membuat kami ingin menghukummu, kau harus ingat satu hal bahwa kau Oh Sehun.. tetaplah uri maknae.", Kris mencurahkan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Mianhe hyung….", suara Sehun bergetar. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun tidak berani menatap Kris, dia tetap setia menunduk.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Katakan jika kau memang sakit. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menahan sakit hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti saat itu lagi." Kris lalu mendekati Sehun yang tengah terisak lalu memeluknya erat. "Kami meminta maaf padamu,, kami tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi.", Kris akhirnya menenangkan Sehun, menghusap pelan punggungnya.

Suho yang duduk di debelah lain Sehun juga akhirnya berani bersuara "Kami benar-benar menyesal karena terlalu keras padamu. Itu karena kami sangat menyayangimu", kata Suho dan langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi.", kata Luhan tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Kami berdua juga meminta maaf, Sehunie.." . "Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kami akan menjagamu. Jangan berubah, kembalilah seperti dulu. Kami lebih baik melihat kau keras kepala daripada begini." Kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil berhambur memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menjadi semakin terisak. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Antara sedih, senang dan terharu merasakan suasana yang sedang dia alami saat ini. Semua member akhirnya berhambur memeluk Sehun, menghibur maknae mereka.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjadi malam. Mereka masih berkumpul di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Sehun. Beberapa dari mereka akan ke kambali ke dorm karena harus mengikuti jadwal esok paginya. Sehun sudah tertidur setelah Dokter datang memeriksa keadaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun sudah lebih baik, walaupun masih sedikit demam. Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Semua menjadi lebih lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Dokter.

Pagi menjelang.. Sehun terbangun. Dia melihat Xiumin, Suho, D.o dan Chen masih setia menemani Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sehunie? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan sambil tersenyum juga.

"Kau akan segera pulang jika semakin membaik.", kata Suho sambil mendekati ranjang Sehun. "Aku lebih baik melihatmu nakal seperti biasanya daripada melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini". Suho kembali menyatakan penyesalannya.

Siang menjelang, semua member datang kembali ke rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat senang karena mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sehun sudah semakin membaik.

"Sehunie,, kami datang..", semua bergantian memeluk Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah makan", tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum. Lihat buburnya masih utuh. Dia susah sekali disuruh makan.", Omel sang leader.

"Aku tidak mau makanan rumah sakit.", kata Sehun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau masih sakit, tentu saja harus makan itu.", kata Suho sedikit kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hyung… aku akan semakin sakit jika memakan makanan orang sakit..", jawab Sehun dengan memelas. Mereka tidak akan tega jika sudah melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku belikan", akhirnya Kai yang mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Aku… Aku ingin Ddukbokki saja…", jawab Sehun ragu-ragu sambil menatap malu mereka semua. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat maknaenya kembali seperti dulu.

"Suho hyung,,, aku haus, ambilkan minum..", celetuk Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung, kakiku terasa pegal, bisa dipijitkan?"

Tiba-tiba semua memandang ke arah Sehun tanpa bersuara. Sehun hanya melihat mereka lalu memiringkin kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti melihat para hyungnya yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"ada apa? apa ada yang aneh?", tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Kau…," Suho yang baru saja ingin memukul kepala Sehun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kris.

"Hyung,,, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku hanya menuruti perintah kalian saja. Aku tidak menuntut apa-apa dari kalian. Kalian ingat, kalian yang menginginkan aku untuk kembali dan jangan pernah berubah. Oke, aku penuhi itu semua. Aku sudah kembali. Kembali seperti dulu.", Sehun memberi senyum termanisnya pada mereka semua.

Semua member menjadi menganga dan saling pandang terkecuali Kris. Dia sangat tahu Sehun. Kris dan Sehun menjadi tertawa melihat raut wajah semuanya.

"Oh SEHUUUUUNNN….!", teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mendekati ranjang Sehun mencoba menyerangnya.

Sehun menjadi takut karena mereka semakin mendekat. "Kris hyung… tolong aku.. aku dibully lagi oleh mereka..", Sehun mengadu pada Kris sambil menarik-narik baju Kris yang akan berjalan keluar ruangan sesak itu. Sehun semakin meringkuk, saking takutnya.

"MMwahahahahahahaa…", mereka semua akhirnya tertawa karena sudah tak tahan melihat Sehun yang ketakutan. Sehun menjadi lega, karena mereka hanya mengerjainya saja.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!", Sehun mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya. Tapi akhirnya dia ikut tertawa.

Semua berakhir dengan canda tawa dan kamar rawat Sehun menjadi semakin ramai karena ulah duo HappyVirus BaekYeol.

**The END**

Huhuhu…. Akhirnya selesai juga… ^_^

Kepanjangan ya untuk one shoot? Tidak apa-apalah… hehe.. saya belum berani membuat yang berchapter.

Maaf, jika tidak semua cast mendapat bagian yang sama dalam ff ini, dan typo dimana-mana.

Ohya, tidak lupa saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview "**HunHan Bersaudara**" (maaf tidak menyebutkan satu-satu )

Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview yang ini juga ya….

Salam hangat author #Belle Ken / Belle Bel :D

Terimakasih… khamsahamnida… #Bow.


End file.
